Paradójico
by UchihaDiana
Summary: SPOILER MANGA 70. Drabble. Oz conocía de las paradojas de la vida. Pero el peso de ésa revelación, la revelación que Jack le hacía. Era realmente más de lo que podía soportar. NO Pairing. ¡Reviews Please!


¡Hola! :3

Aquí me tienen de nuevo, con un nuevo Drabble.

Em, bueno, la verdad creo que no se puede considerar un Drabble en forma. Es más bien como un resumen de Pandora Hearts 70.

Pero es que simplemente no me resistí a hacerlo.

Ah, y por cierto, aprovecho para agradecer a quienes leyeron mi anterior Drabble: Chain. Últimamente no he tenido el tiempo para responder. Exámenes y ésas cosas se me atravesaron :/

Pero bueno, espero más adelante publicar otro más. No sé qué me ha dado que ando muy, muuuy inspirada.

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Jun Mochizuki. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Ahora sí... ¡Reviews Please!

* * *

><p><strong>~Paradójico~<strong>

Los recuerdos de Jack Vessalius, vistos como en una puesta teatral, comenzaban a provocar repudio en él. Simplemente, la idea de que el denominado "héroe" fuera todo lo contrario, aún no le comenzaba ni a digerir.

Detrás del telón, como actores de reparto, veían a los protagonistas de la obra. La verdadera obra conocida como "La Tragedia de Sabrie". Una versión que nadie más conocía, pero que él tenía el privilegio de presenciar.

En un principio, en realidad no entendió su presencia en ése lugar. Como actor, él aparecía después del interludio de 100 años, pero el Jack que se encontraba a su lado, le aseguraba que la verdad que tanto buscaba se encontraba allí, en el clímax de la escena.

–**Tu pecado, Oz**– le aseguró.

Oz sintió escalofríos al escuchar la voz de Jack en su oído. El miedo poco a poco se le fue haciendo presente, en su corazón con latidos acelerados. Estaba seguro, y por el timbre de voz de Jack, que frente a él sucedería algo épico, pero que no le agradaría.

Y aún presintiendo eso, no podía simplemente dejar de observar. Su cuerpo estaba tan pasmado que ya no obedecía las órdenes de su cerebro. Y aunado a eso, la ansiedad de conocer su pecado, por el cual había sido arrojado al Abyss, lo devoraba por dentro.

El Jack sobre el escenario y Oswald de la familia Baskerville se encaraban con fiereza. Gilbert yacía también allí, con una herida por la nuca, con toda la intención de haber sido decapitado.

Las palabras bruscas y las reclamaciones se hicieron presentes en ambos, antes de desatarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. En ése aspecto, Jack sabía que Oswald sobresalía, pero por el bien de su amada Lacie que esperaba a ser rescatada, no podía dejar que lo detuvieran.

–**Aquí viene**– murmuró el Jack de detrás de escena. Oz pasó saliva con dificultad, suplicándole por no ver más. Jack se rió.

Un rápido golpe, y con eso Oswald retrocedió.

En frente suyo, detrás de Jack, una criatura abismal había emergido de la nada. Sus ojos, abiertos con desmesura, buscaron los ojos esmeraldas de Jack, cuestionándolo exaltado. Jack sonrió sabiéndose superior.

–Oz, el B-Rabbit–

En ése momento, el Oz de detrás del telón palideció. ¿Por qué había nombrado "Oz" a B-Rabbit cuando en realidad era "Alice"?

Lo murmuró, entre balbuceos, causando la risa del mayor. El telón de la Tragedia cayó cuando B-Rabbit atacó, siendo sustituido por la escena de la princesa atrapada. "Alice Baskerville".

Entre la multitud de juguetes dentro de la torre, ella le sonreía a uno en particular. Un pequeño conejo negro.

–Te quiero, Oz– le dijo, abrazándolo.

La mirada de "Oz Vessalius" se ensombreció, perdiendo su brillo.

No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer. ¿Aquella cosa tan pequeña e inofensiva… era él?

Su mirada cayó a sus pies, sintiendo que la presencia de Jack lo dejaba solo. En sus labios una sonrisa irónica se dibujo. Él nunca había sido una persona ingenua, por lo que sabía que la vida tenía sus paradojas también.

Pero ésa… era demasiado.

De considerarse toda su vida como un humano, como "Oz Vessalius"… a saberse en realidad como una Chain, como "B-Rabbit".


End file.
